Incomplete
by puffin
Summary: Yugi thinks about how he feels without Yami anymore. Its been four years but he still feels the same. R and R


Incomplete

A/N Here is another one-shot. This one is another Yugioh one. I just seem to stay away from them. Anyways, I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

I don't own the song, which is by Backstreet Boys. I don't the characters of Yugioh. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Yugi Motou let out a soft sigh as he sat on his bed and looked through a photo album. It was filled with photo from his childhood. Most of them were when he was in high school, four years ago.

Yugi was now 22 years old and going to a local college. He still had the same tri-color, star shaped hair style but was taler now. He was closer to five and half feet tall.

His skin was a bit darker now from being outdoors so much. His eyes were still the same amethyst color but were shaper looking now, not big and wide like they use to be.

His voice was also deeper now. His friends (the same ones from his dueling days and saving the world) teased Yugi, saying he finally going through puberty at the age of 22.

Yugi was home right now. The game shop. His grandpa still runs it but every weekend Yugi comes home and helps out.

Yugi blinked when he came across a group photo but he wasn't in. Nor did he take the picture. His dark, Yami aka Pharaoh Atemu, was in it.

Yugi was now the same high as his dark had been if not taller. They had the same shape of eyes but the colors were different, Yami had crimson red eyes. They both had the same hair style but Yami had blond lighting blots going throw his hair. Other then that they looked the same.

As Yugi starred at his love when that empty feeling grew stronger. He had always felt empty when Yami left but it was stronger at times. He felt like he was filled with holes.

_'Not holes. I'm missing half of myself.' _Yugi thought as he let the tears fall.

Without Yami, Yugi felt restless. He was use to him living in him, sharing a body. Now he felt totally empty.

As Yug closed the album he wiped his tears away and he got off his bed. His grandpa needed his help. Besides it was best if Yugi acted like he never knew the pharaoh.

If he didn't know him then he could feel hurt…pain. Then again if he didn't feel the pain he would slowly stop feeling, feel nothing. That would be like walking in a world that was half a sleep while he was awake.

Yugi shook his head at this. _'Maybe not feeling anything is best. After all my friends say I need to move no. Carry on with my life.'_

As he walked into the shop he remembers the look on Yami's face as he lost. It was a looked that screamed mistake.

They were in love but forced apart by fucking fate. It was all fate's fault he lost his love.

Yes Yugi knew that Yami loved him. They had told each other this often and spent many nights making love in each other's soul room. Yugi could even feel the love that Yami had for him throw the link they shared. Yes Yugi had once been loved. Now that love was gone thanks to damn fate.

Thought out the day Yugi watched couples as they came and go. They all looked so happy and so in love.

Yugi wish he was one of them. He really wished his heart could be unbroken but all he felt was now was incomplete.

Yug knew he was dragging this out but he couldn't help it. He just didn't want to let Yami go.

He knew that Yami didn't want to let him go, let Yugi face the world alone. They may not have wanted to leave each other but had to. Fate demand that they did.

As Yugi closed up the shop he knew he couldn't go on acting like he didn't know Yami. He couldn't go on without feeling emotions.

All he knew was that until the day he was reunited with the pharaoh, he would feel incomplete.

A/N There is the next one shot. I hope you all liked it and please send in those reviews. For those of you that are reading this one and want to read it with the lyrics then go to and look me up there. I have the same screen name, puffin.

Side note: I figured that when the show ended Yugi was 18 years old so four years later would but him at 22. If I have his age wrong then please let me know and I'll fix it. See you all with my next story.


End file.
